


Shield Sister

by JadelynTate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner asks Thor a question the entire team have been wondering about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield Sister

“Thor, why is it you never call Darcy by her full name?” 

Conversation at the dinner table all stopped, everyone having heard Banner's question to the god. Seven pairs of eyes swiveled to stare at the two men as they stared at each other over the table. Darcy wasn't there, which was probably why the question had been asked in the first place. Banner was looking like he desperately wished the question hadn't flown out of his mouth, Bucky noticed, as Thor just looked quizzical at everyone's interest. 

“I do no understand the question,” Thor said, frowning. “What do you mean?” 

“Well--” 

“The only people you call by their first name are us and that's still only occasionally,” Stark said, motioning to the Avengers at the table. “And Lewis and Foster. You still sometimes call Selvig by his full name...and never by his first.” 

“We've been wondering for a while why you do so with Darcy,” Steve agreed, exchanging a look with Wilson.

“It was one of the first things I noticed about you,” the pseudo-pilot shrugged. 

“She's the only civilian you're not dating that you don't have a title for, or that you don't call by their full name. She's just...Darcy,” Barton added. 

“We were curious if there was a reason,” Natalia put forth. 

Bucky remained silent. He'd been privy (usually without the speakers knowing) to a lot of the conversations about Darcy around the Tower, from the general, “What the hell was she thinking?” to the the confused and sometimes alarmed “What the fuck is she doing now?” Then of course, there was the Thor-and-Darcy conversations, which usually started with “Did you hear what Darcy got Thor into today?” (those, to be honest, were Bucky's favorite, if only because he wasn't around enough to actually see the shit those two got into go down and it was ALWAYS hilarious).

However, they had all questioned the relationship between the two at least once. Stark seemed to think there was something sexual between them, Rhodes, Natalia, and Barton were of the firm opinion she was Thor's unofficial handler, and Banner, Steve, and Wilson all seemed to think she was his best friend. Bucky knew Stark was completely wrong (though Darcy had admitted once to having been open to the idea, if Foster had been even a smidgeon interested) but the others....not so much. 

“She is my shield-sister,” Thor replied, still looking confused. “Why would I not call her by the name she gifted me with?” 

“You consider her a shield-sister?”

“What do you mean, gifted you with?” Steve and Stark asked at the same time. 

“She informed me it was unneeded to call her by her full name or title, that friends do not do so casually,” he answered the inventor first. To Steve he added, “And she is a good friend and she felled me, why would I not consider her a shield-sister?”

Half the room stared in shock. “What do you mean, she felled you?” Natalia asked, straightening with her eyes narrowed. “And how come we didn't know this?” 

“Darcy has made mention of it in the past,” Thor said, frowning. “When I first arrived on Midgard, she used her box of lightning to fell me. I was, of course, mortal at the time but I can count on one hand the amount of people who have ever accomplished the task. Therefore, she is my shield-sister, as the Lady Sif is.” 

Barnes blinked, the only outward appearance of his surprise. He (and he suspected many of the others, judging by their own reactions) had always assumed it had been a joke, that Darcy hadn't actually tased the thunder god. Thor had sometimes called Darcy his lightning sister, but Barnes had assumed it was due to her go-to weapon being the taser, not that she'd actually managed to bring him down using his own element against him! She was fairly tiny and Thor was, well, not.

His estimation of the woman rose a few notches as he imagined it in his head. 

The stunned silence at the dining room table was interrupted then by the elevator doors nearby opening to reveal the lady in question, along with Foster, Potts, and Ross. Every head turned to stare at the tiny brunette. She in turn eyed them back, shoulder's slumping in resignation as the women at her back just looked confused. 

“Okay, what did I do now?”


End file.
